


Hiding Behind You

by formeroutlaw3234



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, big ship, kinnie hours, yknow i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeroutlaw3234/pseuds/formeroutlaw3234
Summary: Friends to loversPanic! At The Disco song referenceWhat else could you want
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Hiding Behind You

“So...049, how would you say you complied with 035. What is the relationship between you two?” Dr. Bright gave a slight smirk as he looked up at the masked being who tilted his head. “Why is that an issue of concern?” replied the being in a straightforward tone. “Well you see, it seems every time a containment breach occurs it is either you two..ehem..linking up or it seems you two end up together heading out.” The doctor mentioned as 049 took a sharp breath in and if he could smirk, he would. “Now, now. Many others of us have indeed also teamed up to breach and it would only be linking up if we were seeing each other romantically or for sexual intercourse.” 049 stated. And it wasn’t linking up, they had never done anything romantic or sexual, and possibly would never but the thought excited 049. He did however find 035 incredibly annoying but something drew him in and kept him around for centuries. Dr. Bright cleared his throat. “So you two are...friends?” He asked jotting down messy scribbles onto his paper. “Sure.” 049 replied immediately in a stale voice. He was tired of this. “035 is one of the only others who may speak with me in a coherent manner, we have things in common, and why is it so hard to believe I have friends?” Stated the being as Dr. Bright replied with a “Hmm well you are not human - I did not think you were capable of emotions. How did you meet 035?” “Well, I found him many years ago. In the sands of Greece on my way to Europe to start and end the great Pestilence.” he began. “And well you see, I decided to keep him, let him find hosts who he found fit his personality the best. I find him obnoxious and many times I wanted to discard him but I knew he could be an ally to me, so I kept him as a friend. And then we were imprisoned and now we are here. Simple enough, yes?” He added as Dr. Bright just nodded in slight agreement to the validity of the story. “Yes. Now moving on…” He began. The interview subject changed to more so beliefs and 035 was not brought up again.  
However, that did not stop 049 from thinking of his friend. How he would grin once brought to life, how his hands bumped into 049’s when they walked, how they would ask each other to be physically affectionate whenever they saw each other, saying they had never really had affection as an excuse. 049 wasn’t one for emotions, in all honesty but something about 035 brought them out, and 049 hated it.  
On the other side of the facility, Dr. Clef motioned to the prisoner beside him. “Go on now, we need to get this done before five in the evening, that is when I go home. So we have an hour.” He said. The prisoner shook his head. “What exactly do you want me to do here? Will I die?” He asked in disbelief. Dr. Clef shrugged. “I mean possibly. What I need you to do is go in there and pick up the mask in the glass case.” He said simply. “Will I die?” The prisoner asked again more adamantly this time. “Maybe.” Clef sighed and shoved the man into the room and pressed the recording button. The prisoner shakingly walked towards the glass case. “Wow..it’s gorgeous…” He said as he opened the case and picked up the mask. It was grinning back at him as suddenly it attached itself to him oozing black goop. “Haha! Hellooooo doctor!” 035’s voice was now prominent as he took over the body. “Hello, have a seat.” Clef said walking in and sitting across from 035. 035 sat down grinning. “Hm yes sir?” “Don’t call me sir.” Clef said quickly. “Now, tell me about your relationship with 049?” He said sternly. “My my where do I begin?” Hummed the mask motioning with his newly found hands. “Well, he found me long ago and now we are friends although, if you’re a lover you should know. The lonely moments just get lonelier, the longer you’re in love!” He said eccentrically as the doctor raised an eyebrow. “So you two are lovers?” He asked. “Well define lovers.” 035 hummed leaning forward. Clef was clearly uncomfortable at this point in time. “Uhm, you two are in a consensual romantic relationship.” He stated as 035 chuckled. “Then oh no, we are not.” He said. “Now then, shall we talk about something else?” 035 said as Clef nodded and changed the subject to 035’s current needs for possession.  
Later that night, as the sun set over the facility, 035 sat in his case, plain and lifeless. 049 slowly began to inch towards his door figuring out how exactly to get through it - but once he did, ever so quietly he made his way to 035’s cell. Opening the door in a way no one quite could figure out, not even him, he opened the door and the glass case. He lifted the mask smiling at it. “Hello darling.” He said to it as it flipped from tragedy to comedy registering the warm touch. He needed someone for his friend to attach to. He walked silently into the D hallway of sleeping prisoners. He picked the first door with the light on, he knew 035 preferred ones who put up a fight - it was a part of his game and fun. He infiltrated the room as the prisoner jumped from his seat at his desk. “You, now” He said as he bound the inmate’s mouth with his hand and dragged him to the bed holding him down “Shut up.” He said taking 035 and holding him over the man’s face. The man began to squirm under 049 and 035 attached himself grinning. 049 slid off of him. “Oh~! How good it feels!” 035 said standing and stretching his limbs before looking up and seeing 049. “Darling! It’s you!” He said excitedly and flung himself into 049’s arms nuzzling against him. “It is me.” 049 said with slight happiness to his voice. “Now what do you say we head back and have a night to ourselves?” 049 said gently in 035’s ear as the other shuddered. “I would love that.” He said as the sirens began to blare as their escape had been caught. 049 grabbed the other’s hand and dragged him along down the hall. 035 was laughing as he ran behind the other. They weren’t together, awkward words were spoken at times - the balance between platonic and romantic, but they couldn’t be more than friends. Prisoners of the foundation and prisoners of their own minds and hearts.  
As they ran down the halls with the flashing lights behind them, a guard stopped them pointing a gun to 049. 035 took a sharp breath and felt in the inmate’s pockets as he slid out a knife and stepped in front of 049. “You didn’t know where I was hiding huh!” He grinned and giggled, sliding the knife into the guard's torso. Sliding it down and hearing the squish made both 049 and 035 twitch with excitement. 035 began to violently shove the knife in deeper before blood splattered onto him and 049 chuckled pulling him off. “Come on darling, we must go.” He said tugging the man back to his cell shutting off the alarms along the way. Once settled he locked the door and closed the window. The other guards assumed everything was finished and the breach was over as they went back to their duties.  
049 pulled 035 into his chest holding him. “So cold as usual.” he said as 035 grinned. “You’re always so warm.” He cooed softly looking up. Their eyes were locked now...this was odd...035 could feel his heart race. 049 took a breath. “You are stunning 035. Truly captivating.” Whispered 049. If 035 could blush, he would. He nodded in the other’s chest flustered. “And you are incredibly handsome~.” He purred in return as 049 slid his hands over the other’s sides. He couldn’t help himself anymore. Seeing 035 take the gaurd’s life, their friendship, it all just made 049 feel things he never thought he would. 035 responded by letting his hands travel 049’s torso. “Doc...I-” 035 began using the nickname he always had since they met. “You what?” 049 asked, pulling 035 closer against his body. “Nevermind..” 035 said softly, it was so out of character for him to not speak. “Say it.” 049 said sternly. “I..I want you.” 035 said his hand sliding under the robe of the other who grunted as he felt his cock twitch. “You have me darling.” He said in reply as 035 began to stroke him and 049 was groaning nearly silently in the ear of his lover. His hands reached around grabbing at the thighs and backside of 035 which made the man gasp softly. “My, my you know what to do~.” 035 said quietly as 049 nodded slightly. “I just know what’s mine.” This made 035 move his hand a bit faster as 049 pulled away for a moment. “We have to make this quick. Strip for me.” He said as 035 felt himself become warm. “You want to go all the way...with me?” He asked in a whisper as 049 rolled his eyes. “That’s what I just said is it not. Now do it, pet.” He spat slightly as 035 nodded and stood slowly removing his bloody jumpsuit swaying his hips, putting on a show. What else was expected. 049 didn’t mind and let the other show himself off as he finally was undressed. 049 pushed him to the floor as he sat on his knees and immediately took 049’s cock into his mouth. 049 moved his robes to see the other ‘perform’. 035 slid his tongue over the man’s cock batting his eyelashes with a smile. “Good boy, you look so good covered in drool and blood.” Praised 049 tugging the hair of the other. 035 moved his head quickly, letting drool dribble out of his plump lips. 049 was in a world of nothing but sadistic pleasure as 035 moved his tongue skillfully. “Up now.” 049 motioned pulling the other up by his hair which caused a moan to escape from 035’s mouth. Bending him over the bed in a manner that was sharp, 049 gave a sharp breath. “This will hurt. Do you understand?” He asked as 035 nodded as he was spread and pushed into. 049 knew he would scream and as much as he wanted to hear it, they had to keep quiet. He took his gloves off, shoving one into 035’s mouth while he slammed into him. 035 jolted and gripped the sheets whimpering. His eyes rolled back as 049 gripped his hips harshly and began to thrust in with little regard for the pain he caused his lover - he knew he liked it. 035 was moaning against the glove and nearly panting as he pushed back against the other. He was slightly bleeding and he could feel the cock in his stomach but he wanted more. He craved it. He needed it. 049 had no intentions of lightening up as he continued to dig his claw-like nails into 035’s hips and thighs. 035 panted as soon he could feel himself tense, his knees locked. He came all over the bed and floor, his knees weak and his legs quivering as he panted. “D-doctor~” He said in a high voice as 049 removed the glove and continued thrusting until he released into 035, holding him close under his stomach. They both breathed heavily and deeply as 049 slid out of the other and began to clean him with a rag. “My darling..you look stunning.” He said as the other stood and whimpered as he crawled into 049’s bed, black ooze dripping down his neck. “What? Do you want me to lay down and hold you?” 049 asked. The other grinned and nodded as 049 slid his arms around 035 who lovingly hummed a song of theirs.


End file.
